


Day 6: Genderbend

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (English) [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Female Dan Howell, Female Phil Lester, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.





	Day 6: Genderbend

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.

Falling in love with your best friend is terrible. When it’s not corresponded, of course. And having lived together for years it was inevitable. Just like the frustration of not being able to talk about your love life with her. Supposedly, friends tell each other everything, and give each other advice. This was impossible.

Danielle had it bad. Her biggest dream and her worst nightmare were real at once: living with Fiona. When she was with her she felt the most herself, and also that she wasn’t entirely free.

Fiona wasn’t home that day, and because Danielle couldn’t contain it anymore, she called a friend.

Luckily Pam picked up the phone immediately, and she listened to Danielle narrate hers and Fiona’s history as the rollercoaster that it was: laughing and sobbing within seconds apart, going from hope to anger to frustration.

Danielle wasn’t counting on getting so into the conversation to the point of not noticing Fiona getting home, and standing by her door frame waiting for her to stop talking on the phone.

Fiona wanted to interrupt her call with a kiss or something, but it was probably better if they talked about it first. Talk about how oblivious they were of each other’s feelings.

Falling in love with your best friend can be terrible, but if it’s corresponded then it’s heaven on earth.


End file.
